I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety equipment, and more particularly to a vehicle roof rack having a guardrail structure for use on cargo vans to preclude fall accidents to workers who may have occasion to stand on the vehicle's roof.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are occupations that require workers to climb onto and stand on the roof of a motor vehicle, such as cargo vans and the like. For example, video news photographers frequently mount the roof of their vehicle to obtain recordings in a crowd scene. Likewise, electricians are frequently called upon to install wiring and lighting or other fixtures at elevated locations where ladder access is inconvenient. Working from a vehicle rooftop location is not without risk, however. Should a person stumble and fall, serious injury can result.
It is known in the art to provide railings on a vehicle's roof to inhibit falling. The Satchwell III Pat. No. 5,249,436 shows one such arrangement where a collapsible railing structure is bolted or otherwise affixed directly to the vehicle's roof, thus causing permanent damage to the vehicle at numerous points along either side of the vehicle's roof where railing balusters have been located. The Ciarfello Pat. No. 7,841,644 also discloses a vehicle with a roof mounted deck having a railing but the disclosed approach requires major alteration to the vehicle.
A need exists for a handrail system that is attachable to a vehicle without causing damage to the vehicle. The present invention fulfills this need.